Stupid Jerk
by Welsh Gem
Summary: Songfic. Jim and my OCC having a 'relationship' around five years old. The song is a parody of 'I love the way you lie'. Give it a try! Jim/OCC


**I love parodies and spoofs. I was listening to 'Emo Vampire' by the-key-of-awesome then I saw next to it A 'Love the way you lie' parody. So me being a parody and Rihanna fan, clicked on it and watched the video. It was epic. One of my favs. Then me being a treasure planet fan and I imagine when I listen to music, came up with this random one shot. Imagine Jim about four or five. Maybe six. I own only the OCC, not TP or the song. Enjoy!**

Megan was riding her bike, pedalling as hard as she could against the rust pedals. She wanted her long red hair to go wild in the wind like it did whenever she went on a vogue with her father. But thanks to the stiff bike her step dad got her, that was not going to happen. She was riding through the school yard, around the large jungle Jim. Then she past James Hawkins and his partner in crime, Kyle. Jim was the 'bully' of the class. He normally stole things like footballs and sand buckets but no one knew really why. Hayley just settled for his neglectful dad.

Megan pedalled next to Jim and her soft brown met his laser blue. He gave him a week smile then glanced and Kyle. She blushed at the same look the boys gave her. She had to admit she fancied them both.

Jim walked up to her and grinned. "Hi." he said angelically.

"Hi." Megan greeted back. She stood up and smiled at Jim fully.

"I know a trick that can give you a butterfly tattoo on your arm! Do you want one? It's called an Indian Burn." he asked. Megan's heart gave a beat extra. She loved butterflies. But why was it called an Indian Burn?

"Why is it called an Indian Burn?" She asked innocently as she gingerly held out her arm. Jim grabbed it and rubbed and twisted the skin harshly. Megan shrieked out over the pain. Jim cackled with laughter and ran away. Tears streaming down her face, Megan examined the red rash on her skin. Oh, why did she trust Jim Hawkins? Never again she would. He's such a stupid jerk. The pain still tingled on her rash. She jerked her head left and saw the teacher on Yard Duty . Principle Knackerjacker was a large male Foxian (half man half fox) with a soft attitude but would not tolerate bullying. Megan slowly walked over to him and showed him her Indian Burn.

$%^*&^$

_Megan told Principle Knackerjacker about the Indian Burn. It was only a joke. _These thoughts ran through Jim's Hawkins's head. He stared at Megan, eyeing her long red hair and admiring her chocolate eyes. He was too good for him. He liked her. But could he say it to her face? No. What ways where there to tell her without actually speaking and making a fool of himself? Jim sighed.

"Today children, we'll be making models out of straws, paper and glue. You can make a person like your mother or your favourite animal." Announced the Teacher. Jim examined the supplies he was given. A sheet of paper, ten multicoloured straws and a bottle of glue. Maybe he could make a butterfly and give it to her? She would laugh.

Wait a minute! Jim finally came with the perfect way to show Megan he liked her! The good old spit-ball! Perfect! Jim tore a small bit of paper from the corner and popped it in his mouth, soaking it with salvia. He picked up a straw and moulded his lips around the tip of it. He pointed it at Megan and blew. The spit-ball flew out and hit Megan on her smooth cheek. She jerked her head to him and Jim gave a mischievous grin. Megan shook her head and went back to her model of a butterfly. Jim sighed. Maybe she didn't get it. He grabbed the glue bottle and threw it gently at Megan. Megan frowned at Jim then held up her hand.

"Mrs. Knickersplitter! Jim threw glue at me!" she cried and pointed at Jim. Jim shrugged when the teacher told him off. He was used to it.

As he went back to work, instead he decided to draw Megan. He did a stick figure with a pink top and blue skirt. He drew a smiley face in the head and coloured long red hair. Jim sighed. It wasn't as pretty as the real Megan. Jim had had enough. He turned the paper over and wrote a question. _Will you go on a play-date with me? _He then drew two boxes and labelled one yes and the other no. He folded it and handed it to Megan.

Megan cocked an eyebrow and opened the paper and read the question. She smirked and grabbed her red crayon and ticked the yes box. She handed Jim back the paper and made a model of a heart instead.

$%^*%^%$%^

"I hope you like steak, Jim!" Megan said with a smile and placed a play-dough steak in front of Jim on a plastic plate. Jim held up his knife and fork and his eyes lit up.

"I love steak!" he cried. Megan sat on the chair next to him as she watched him pretended to eat the steak.

"Watch me digest the meat, Megan!" Jim laughed and picked up the steak. He then bent it in half and squashed the dough. Megan's face screwed up in disgust.

$%^&^%*

Jim was psyched. He was on a field trip to the new play area with a massive ball pit and cafe. He ran off to find Megan while his mom ordered dinner. He ran to the big ball pit and gasped at the sight. Megan and Kyle were throwing balls at each other, laughing and both collapsed at the same time and held hands. Jim dropped to his knees and cried. His best mate and his girlfriend _together! _ Jim started shaking with anger. He stood up and jumped in the ball pit next to Megan and Kyle. Megan jumped up and faced Jim.

"You're a fart face! I don't like you no more!" Jim cried. He wanted her out of his heart but she's stuck. "Goodbye. My mom's calling me for dinner." he spat and turned and stalked off.

$%^*&%^$

Jim was still angry at Megan the next day. He watched her talking to her friends like nothing had happened. He heard a word his dad called his mom the other night and decided to call Megan it. He climbed down the ladder from the top of the Jungle Jim and stalked over to her. "You w*&$£!" he screamed then ran off and hid behind the tree. He gulped. Now he had regretted it.

Later that day, at lunch, he spotted Megan on her bike. She loved her bike, even though it was useless. Her thoughts were on Jim. How could she had been so mean! She loved him alot, even though he was a jerk. She spotted a shiny twenty cent piece on the floor, a few feet from her. She got up and skipped to it. A scraping sound came from behind her. She spun around and saw Jim holding one of the handle bars of her bike. He was going to run off with it! Megan dropped the money and grabbed the other handle bar and pulled. Jim pulled too.

"Give it back! It's mine!" Megan shrieked. Jim tugged harder. They both pulled at the same time and Megan's handle bar snapped off. Megan gaped at her broken bike. Jim turned pale at the sight. Megan's beautiful brown eyes watered up with tears. She flung down the handle bar down on the floor and ran off into the classroom. Jim was filled with guilt. He didn't mean to break it. He just wanted to make her panic.

Jim followed Megan into the classroom and spotted her curled up in the corner, crying. Jim grabbed the soft duck toy and handed it to Megan. Despite Megan's hate towards Jim, she hugged the toy as she cried.

Everyone was lined up, ready to go home. Megan was standing in front of Jim, her mind swirling with the fact she was going to see her dad this afternoon. Not her step dad, her _real _dad, the one with the large galleon. She couldn't wait. Then she felt something harsh stroke her bag. She turned her head to see a big green blob with lots of slime on her backpack. A booger! Megan looked up at Jim, who was picking his nose, and frowned.

"Nasty!" she spat.

"Well I couldn't walk around with a booger on my finger. Nobody can see it anyway!" Jim retorted.

"James Hawkins and Megan Davies! Stay five minutes behind the bell for talking in lines!" the teacher announced. Megan sulked. Five extra minutes in school meant five less with her father.

$^&*%^$

Jim had not stopped following her around! Where ever she went, Jim followed. She was getting sick of it. Finally, the bell rang for class. Megan smiled gratefully then skipped into class.

"JIM! Go sit in the corner!" cried the teacher. Megan spun around to see Kyle lying on the floor and Jim making his way over to the seat in the corner of the room. Kyle got up and smirked at Jim who frowned and faced the wall. Megan's heart melted. She felt sorry for Jim.

"Snack time children!" the teacher announced. Half of the class cheered, apart from Jim and Megan. "Today, we're having fruit juice!" The teacher squealed. Jim gave a sniff. He loved fruit juice.

As Kyle gave out the fruit juice. Megan was trying to make a plan. Kyle dropped a fruit juice in front of her, Megan reached out and grabbed Kyle's sleeve.

"Can I have an extra one? Because I'm your girlfriend?" Megan asked politely, showing off her large, innocent puppy eyes. Kyle smiled and dropped another on the desk. Megan smiled happily.

"Jim, you can go back to your desk now but no juice." the teacher said. Jim got up and walked to his desk, head down. He slumped into his chair and stared at Megan. She picked up her secretive stash and handed Jim a juice. Jim smiled gratefully. As they drank, Megan noticed she liked Jim again.

Later, during lunchtime break, Jim was kicking around the football. He had to admit he liked Megan again. He had been mean to her and he needed to say sorry. How? He had no idea. Then he spotted Megan alone with nothing to play with. Jim glanced at the ball then back to Megan.

"Oi! Megan!" he shouted. He gently kicked the ball to her, and she caught it, and then he walked away. He had repaid the thanks for giving him a juice.

Again, everyone was lined up, ready to go home. Jim was psyched he had made an awesome boat for his father. He was so going to be proud. Something black caught his eye on the side of Megan's backpack. An Nintendo DS! He has always wanted one but he had to wait until Father Christmas comes. _Maybe..._Jim thought. He gently pulled out the DS from its pocket, without Megan noticing and stuffed it into his bag. He'd give it back later. He's only borrowing it. For a while.

Outside, Megan was rampaging through her backpack, trying to find her Nintendo DS.

"I can't find it!" she cried frantically to her friends.

"Maybe you left it at home?" said one of her friends.

"No I'm sure I put it in my bag!" Megan cried.

"I've got a spare one in my house if you want it!" her other friend said.

"No. I want this one. Daddy gave it to me!" Megan shrieked.

Jim watched on at this scene. The DS was a gift from Megan's father! How could he have been so stupid! Megan loved her dad more than anything. He had been such a stupid jerk. Jim kicked the tree hard with his sneaker, ignoring the pain in his toes. He'll give it back tomorrow.

=^..^=

Jim crawled up to Megan while she was asleep and placed the DS by her side. As he withdrawal his hand, he accidently nudged Megan and she woke up.

Her brown eyes slipped from Jim to the DS then back to Jim.

"I'm sorry I've been mean to you but I was so mad at you for going off with Kyle." Jim muttered, bowing his head. Megan understood. She should have never held hands with Kyle. Maybe she could make it up.

"I'm going trick-or-treating tomorrow. Want to come?" she asked. Jim's eyes lit up.

"Sure! You can be Hermione and I'll be Ron." Jim said excitedly.

"I do have spells that can make you less whinny!" Megan giggled then gave Jim a peck on the check.

$%^cuties%^&*

_School on Halloween? How lame! _Jim thought. He sat by his desk and was drawing a spider. Over on Megan's side, she was filling in a heart. Just like she filled in the lines of his heart.

£$%^&%

Jim was on another play date with Megan. This time, instead of playing house with steaks, they were playing a rubbish board game. Jim was board.

"I'm rubber; you're glue." Megan said and stacked the cards. "Word bounce off of me but stick to you." she explained.

"Rubber is a do-do pie." Jim muttered. Sadly, Megan heard this.

"Did you just call me a do-do pie? Well I know you are but what am I?" she said. Then they both laughed.

Ten Years Later

Jim and Megan were rolling across the floor laughing at the times of their childhood romance. They both have changed. Megan's long red hair had been cut short and messily, making her look like Alice off Twilight. Her eyes were still the same brown just as same as Jim's were still laser blue. Jim had just come back from the vogue to Treasure Planet and had already gotten in to the Interstellar Academy thanks to the positive recommend from Captain Amelia.

"What was going through our heads when we we're five, Jim!" Megan laughed.

"No idea." Jim chuckled.

"I say we make a song!" Megan announced. Jim rolled his eyes. Megan was hooked on making songs. "Please! I've got an awesome tune!" Megan pleaded. She got out her notebook and pen she always carried and opened it.

"Fine. You start." Jim said. Megan wrote a bunch of lyrics and handed it to Jim. How did see come up with this stuff? Megan then pulled out her phone and turned on a tune.

(Megan _Jim)_

"Just gonna ride past you on my bike.

That's alright because I'm not sure who I like.

Why did you give me and Indian Burn?

I told the principle because it really hurt.

You're such a stupid jerk."

Jim sighed. Megan still had that angelic voice. Time for some rapping!

_"I can't tell her I like her._

_I can only shoot her with a spit ball._

_She should know it means the same thing after all._

_I throw glue at her just to get a reaction._

_She was a distraction_

_from additions and fractions._

_Drew a picture of her because I thought she was neat._

_We've always been close 'cause we've got assigned seats._

_I'll never forget when I passed her that note,_

_She checked the box yes and that's all that she wrote!_

_From then it was great_

_and we had a play date._

_We played house and she made me a fake_

_play-dough steak._

_The next day, I saw something I'll never forget._

_She playing and laying with Kyle in the ball pit._

_I started to cry and laid on the floor, I said _

_'You're a fart-face I don't like you no more'_

_I want you out of my heart but you're stuck like a splitter,_

_Goodbye , my mom's calling me for dinner."_

"You said mean things then you ran away.

It's okay because it's must been opposite day

You stole my heart and you stole my bike.

That's all right because I love the way you like. 

I love the way you like."

_"Now I apologise for wiping booger on your jacket and backpack,_

_I wish that I didn't I wish I could back track._

_To the day before they made me sit in the corner,_

_This feels like a third grade restraining reorder._

_I knew that I loved you the first but I fought it,_

_My heart was a kick ball then you suddenly caught it. _

_I'm sorry but there's something I need to confess,_

_It was me who ripped off your Nintendo DS._

_I felt bad and returned it when you were busy nappin'_

_We're together again. It's like it ever happened._

_I dressed up as Weasly and you were Hermione _

_You said you had spells that could make me less whinny._

_You coloured in side of lines of my heart,_

_You opened me up and you cut a fart in my heart._

_I'm so board with these games that we're playing,_

_Maybe that's why they call them board games."_

"Well I am rubber and you are glue.

Words bounce off of me and then stick on to you.

Did you just call me a do-do pie.

That's all right. I know you are but what am I?

I know you are but what am I?" 

The song faded and Jim smirked.

"I'm so putting that on Utube!" Alice laughed.

"Since when did you sing, Jim?" came a voice. The teenagers spun around and faced Sarah. _DAMN! _Jim thought. Megan giggled at the look on Jim's face.

**I know, pretty bad written out but the video is worth a look. Just go to Utube and type in 'Love the way you lie parody' and click on the keyofawesome one. The picture is of a Rihanna look-alike with red hair looking as if she's scramming her face. I can't find the link sorry. If you liked it review. I probably won't have one. **


End file.
